Just another Sweet Dose of Love
by FanFic Addict XD
Summary: [GrayLu FanFic] It was supposed to be just a mission...But...I guess if two are meant to be then ...
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is my first attempt at a fan fic (at least a written one), so I hope it turns out alright. Tid bit: I'm an open-minded person. Also, Graylu is my OTP in Fairy Tail [GRAYLU FANS UNITE]! The story will be a sweet one. It's not really rushed/starts with them already being in love. It all starts with a mission and suddenly they're falling for each other. Be ready for random made up names for the towns and etc.:3 Also, the character's personality might not quite match with those of the anime or manga, but that is because I'm a writer and things like this happen… haha. Okay, enjoy it! ((Sorry if there are grammatical errors or anything))~KASS~

[Just another Sweet Dose of Love]

Chapter 1: Starting Point {Lucy's Point of Vie}

The rhythmic bumps of the train lulled me to sleep, despite my desperate urgings to stay awake, especially since there were only two of us on this mission. If it had been Erza or Wendy, I would not resist the temptations to sleep, but sitting across from me was not Natsu, but Gray. I was a nervous wreck since it this would be our first mission together, alone. We had chatted as usual, but my pulse was too quick for it to be considered normal. I suppose it was because I was anticipating the mission more than I thought. Gray wouldn't do anything… I trust him… I guess…

The lights coming from the brightened town woke me up. As I stared at the beautiful town, I noticed my head was laying on something soft. Slowly, I looked up to see Gray smirking down on me.

"G-G-Gray!" I sat back up, heat creeping onto my face

"Did you know you scrunch up your nose when you sleep?" Gray said turning to look at me

"W-What? No… I can't see myself while I'm sleeping! Gray, what were you doing?!" I demanded, embarrassed

"You suddenly fell asleep, and I couldn't just let you sleep in such discomfort, so I just laid your head on my shoulder. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He said

"O-Of course…" I said, groaning at the thought of Juvia finding out

"Juvia won't find out." Gray said, startling me as if he had read my thoughts

"Where are we?" I asked, desperate to change subjects

"Ah, I think we are in a little town called…Floa? I'm not quite sure, but from here our travel has to be on foot since the village we're heading to has no train route. If we head west from this town we should be able to reach the village in about a week or two." Gray stood and took ahold of his luggage

I followed Gray out of the train station as we looked for a place to stay for the night. Gray was more resourceful than I had first expected. We managed to find a room with two beds for a low price at a rundown inn. I didn't mind since I needed to waste the least amount of money in order to pay for this month's rent.

"Ha, that landowner! If it weren't for my rent, I could be out there shopping, awe." I muttered out loud in the bath

"Lucy, hurry up, or I'll get tired of waiting and just join you in the bath!" Gray called

"Don't you dare peek, pervert! I'll tell Erza!" I shouted back, annoyed

"The beating would be worth it…" He replied

"I-Idiot!" I said hurrying up

Ha, how was I supposed to keep up with Gray's pace?! I stepped out of the bath and began to dress, while the water drained out. Gray was such a pervert. Hmph…then again wasn't I a pervert too for not covering my eyes when he went naked? I shook my head, startled at my thoughts. Gray's pervert ways had started to blend into my habits…Ah that idiot.

I was lying in bed, dreaming of my story being published, when I felt a warm body wrapped around mine. Immediately, I woke up and found myself in Gray's arms. I could feel the quickening of my pulse, but at the same time I was upset. Gray had promised he wouldn't try anything, and I had trusted him. Just as I was about to wake him up and scold him, he mumbled something that made me stop. Had he fallen asleep and in his sleep climbed into my bed because of loneliness? Sighing, I decided to let him stay there since all he was doing was hugging me… Even so, I felt extremely embarrassed at the thought of sharing a bed with a man, but I couldn't push Gray away, he was upset and I just couldn't do that to him. Under everything, he was a sweet person who just wanted to keep those who are precious to him safe.

I woke up before Gray in order to sneak off to the other bed; there was no need to tell him anything, since it would upset him knowing he had broken his promise. I heard him stirring a couple minutes later and pretended to be asleep.

He came and shook my shoulder lightly, "Lucy, wake up. We have to keep moving."

I mumbled, "Mmmm, okay."

I kept my eyes shut until he finished dressing, and then I stood up and collected my things. I quickly changed in the bathroom. I found myself anticipating our mission together.

We were on our way out of town, passing through the remains of a festival from the night before. Gray had invited me to go, but I was too tired to go out. Perhaps I should have gone…I was too busy in my thought to notice the woman treading our way.

"Oh my! Aren't you a handsome lad? Is this lady your girlfriend?" A beautiful light skinned lady asked

"W-What?" I burst out

"You're not his girlfriend? My, that's unfortunate, but if you don't mind, could I have him for a while? Well, not that it matters what you say since you're not his girlfriend. What do you say?" She said turning away from me and addressing Gray

Girlfriend?! I hadn't looked at Gray that way…yet… Her words did sting, though. I watched, cheeks flushed, as Gray rejected her offer and began walking again. I caught up with him in a few short strides.

"She thought we were a couple right? That's funny." I laughed, awkwardly

"Well, we are two adults traveling together, it would only seem as though we were a couple. Not that I'm complaining, since my 'girlfriend' sure is cute." He said not looking at me

"Ah, uh…" I said loss for words

I felt a tugging at my stomach as I realized he was calling me cute.

"Gray, wha—" I started

"Come on, Lucy, we have to get moving." He said avoiding the question, and looking towards my direction

I followed him in silence; dwelling in thoughts of what he had said. The sound of his voice kept replaying in my head, as if… I shook my head. Could…No…Was it that I was falling for Gray or that I was in a magical coma in which… no. I could feel the tugging at my stomach, the quickening of my pulse when he looks at me… I can't lie to myself. I am falling for Gray, and I would spend the next week and a half with him.

We stayed the night underneath a giant oak tree that would be able to protect us from rain. My stomach was in knots as I realized I would sleep even closer to him…

"Lucy, could you help me tend to the fire?" Gray asked

I nodded, unable to control the tingling that resulted from him saying my name. I kept my gaze focused on the fire as he gathered our food. We ate with little chatter since we both could feel something off. I started towards the last piece of meat when our heads collided. We both jumped back clutching at our foreheads, and then we began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Gray, I.." I managed to say before I burst into laugh again

"I'm sorry too.." He laughed

Suddenly, our eyes met. Instead of looking away, I kept my gaze on his. I was lost in his dark eyes, trying to find out what I needed, but finding out nothing.

"Lucy…I" Gray began

My palms began to feel sweaty; my spirits began to rise, and the dangerous, but hopeful thought crossed my mind, could he like me as well?

TO BE CONTINUED & FINISHED IN CHAPTER TWO (? Read below for details!)

Author's Thoughts: Well, there's chapter 1. It's not that good, but oh well.(: Please read and support. I support constructive criticism (Note that this doesn't mean that I would like you to bash on it). Anyways, I'll continue this one in Chapter 2, but depending on whether or not I receive good responses, I'll either end it in chapter 2 or continue it. Honestly the length of this story will depend on your responses.

Thank you for reading! ~KASS~(sounds like cause…hmm maybe I didn't think this through…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: [Lucy's Point of View]

Flames danced in Gray's eyes as he said, "Lucy…I…I'm sorry, but you have food on your face."

All feelings of anticipation vanished in an instant. With clumsy hand swipes, I wiped my face; that was burning from the embarrassment of having thought Gray could have liked me.

"Gray! How long have I had it?" I glare at him, trying to seem normal

"I tried to tell you earlier in town, but I thought it would be more fun if I didn't say anything and see how long it took you to notice. Apparently, never." He laughed

"Since breakfast?! You idiot! I'm going to sleep, don't you dare get close to me!" I said, barely being able to hide my injured pride

Stomping away from the fire, I laid down facing the tree's mossed covered roots, tears soaking the ground. That idiot. No, it was my fault for getting carried away, just like the time Mirajanne had gotten me all wound up about Natsu. I fell asleep, once I had come to the decision that my supposed feelings were not real but only a fling. A fling…

Once again, in the night, I found Gray wrapped around me. This time, furious at myself, I slipped out of his embrace and sat with my back against the old and scarred oak tree. All those feelings weren't real. I just knew they weren't, or was it that I was fooling myself? Just thinking about those feelings caused a dull thudding in my head. Sighing, I got up and decided to take a stroll around the forest.

I hadn't gone far, when I heard Gray shouting for me. Thinking something had happened, I ran towards him, taking out my celestial keys.

"Gray!" I shouted, scared for him

I had barely taken three strides when we collided into each other. By instinct, I enclosed him in a tight hug; his arms closing around my waist.

"Lucy, are you okay? I woke up to find you missing, and I thought something might have happened to you." Gray said, out of breath

"Me? I'm fine. I just went for a walk. I thought you were in danger!" I said stepping away, realizing how close we were

Gray released a shaky laugh, "I-Well I guess we're both okay. Since we're both up, we might as well keep going."

"Ah, yeah…" I said, shaken as well

To be continued in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Village {Lucy's Point of View}

The village was located in a small valley enclosed by tall deciduous trees. It would have been visually stunning it hadn't been for the eerie dark mist hanging over it during all hours, and the frightened expressions of the villagers as they went from one place to another. Even going to the house next door they carried pitch forks, or any weapons they could afford. When we arrived we were ushered into the village head's house. No one wanted to be outside, and if it was possible they wanted to stay close to one another. Children weren't allowed to step outside the house, even if they needed to go to the outhouse; the villagers had made accommodations in order to keep the children inside.

Too many young ones had already been taken, the most recent a three year old child with a bright smile. As the head explained the situation I couldn't help but notice how the villagers kept fidgeting and looking towards the boarded up windows. It was as if they could feel the little light the village had slowly withdraw and let the shadows creep in. As if on cue, a disturbing sound filled the air, and everyone froze, stricken with fear. Even Gray stiffened, and unconsciously I grasped his arm for comfort. Whatever was out there wasn't normal. Even if we had battled against dragons and countless of mages, I could feel the shivers crawling up my back.

The villagers that were inside the house immediately began to head out. They had to make their way home. Their families were left alone and they couldn't leave them out there. That meant Gray and I were meant to stay here with the village head. As I said good bye and hoped for their safety, Gray finished talking to the village head. He asked us to follow him to the room where we would be staying. He apologized for not being able to provide separate rooms, but they were a poor village whose funds were low since they had hired us, and their crop wasn't growing due to the fog and lack of care.

The other rooms were taken up by reserves of food and injured villagers.

"Could we talk to the injured?" I asked

"Of course, but I don't know how much that will help." The village head said, stopping in front of a door

"Any information we can get is helpful at this point." I replied

"You can see them tomorrow since they're already asleep. If you don't mind here is the room. Also, if you wish for a bath you will have to wait since it isn't allowed anymore until the morning. The warm vapor and the sound of splashing water seems to attract the beast. Make sure you don't go alone since even we don't know when it will start attacking in the daylight as well." He said turning to leave

"Thank you." I said walking into the room, after Gray

He had been awfully quiet and I knew he was thinking of Deliora. The situation was similar in the sense that a monster was the one committing the murders. I wanted to comfort him, but decided to stay silent since he seemed like he needed to be left alone. It caused me a twinge of pain to not be able to help him; to see him lay in his bed without a word. What I felt for him couldn't be real, but even so I couldn't help feeling his pain as well. I just wanted to curl up next to him to let him know he wasn't alone, but it wasn't…

"Gray?" I whispered

It took him a couple of seconds to reply, "Yeah?"

I wanted to ask him if I could sleep next to him, but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. I was frightened of the possibility that his reaction could be very bad. Instead I slipped into my straw bed and snuggled as close as I could to the wall. I wanted to say so much, but I couldn't. Since when had I become such a coward…?

Kass Time: Well here's Chapter 3! I'm really satisfied with this chapter.(: Thank you for reading! I'm working on Chapter 4 right now. I'll try to finish it to upload it tomorrow, but I'm currently working on two other fanfics, so please bear with me.:D Thanks so much for all the reviews!^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The Village Part 2_**

The following morning I took a bath while one of the female villagers stood watch. There was no way I could have asked Gray, since he would surely peek, upset or not. I was so relieved I could now bathe in an enclosed area and not outside where at any moment a peeping tom could happen to pass by. It felt rather nice to have hot water instead of the icy water from the streams we passed along the way. Actually, I was the only one who suffered from discomfort due to the water's temperature since Gray had mentioned he didn't mind it since he was used to the cold. I had been so angry that I threw in extra spice into his portion of the food in order for him to feel a little of what I went through. Of course I felt regret afterwards, but he had teased me to no end about the water's temperature that it was too little to actually make me apologize.

We had gone to question the injured villagers about the beast but we had gotten close to nothing. They all said the same thing, that it was dark and fast. There was one thing for sure, that it only went for the children. It made no sense though. Everyone assumed that it liked children, but something wasn't right… If it wanted children, then why was it that it only took them without a pattern and why was it that it hadn't taken any more? For it had been a whole month since it took the three year old named Nai, and if it was eating them then wouldn't it have already come back and taken another? No, the children taken must have something in common, and whatever it was no one knew, or was saying. We would have to interview the families as well.

As soon as Gray had finished bathing, we headed out to the families' houses. We stayed closer than usual since the mist had not lightened up; instead it seemed to get darker as the days went by. The first four families did not have much to say other than they were sweet and bright children. I had begun to think that perhaps I was wrong with my assumption that the children might have something in common, but Nai's family was more helpful.

"I-I expect that the other families didn't say anything…but here, in the village, being different wasn't something you wanted your child to be… Being different was a bad omen to your family and the village, thus if your child was different then you would do anything to keep it a secret." Nai's mother had started as we sat inside their humble home

"What do you mean by different?" Gray asked

"Nai was just like any other child, it's…it's just that he could do things…Magic. We thought he was the only one here in the village, but when the others were taken, Nai said something…frightening. He would speak in broken sentences most of the time, but this time he said…" She trailed off, on the verge of tears

"It's coming for me next." Nai's father said, speaking up for the first time from the fire's shadows

"So…It's after all those with magic? The other children could use magic as well? That explains the age difference, and the queer patterns of the abductions." I exclaimed

"Thank you for telling us. We'll be leaving now." Gray said heading towards the door

"Thank you. We'll stop it for sure." I said exiting their home

We headed back to the village's head house; both quiet since it had gotten even darker and so silent that even the sound of our steps sounded like a pebble thrown into an empty abyss. We were merely feet away from the door of the house when it happened. It came out of nowhere; making no noise whatsoever. It wasn't until it had me pinned down to the damp ground that I noticed it was there. Its breath was foul, and you had to listen closely in order to hear it breathe in and out. I was dazed; my head thudding from the impact and my collarbone groaning under the pressure of its paws weighing down on it. I could hear a distant call from Gray, but black dots swam across my eyes. What was this? This wasn't an animal, but it wasn't human either. Werewolf? No…it was something else. I needed to get away, but my body wasn't reacting quickly enough in order to be effective. It was if my limbs were full of lead; moving so slowly that it would take a lifetime in order for them to finally complete the movement.

Not only that, my body was in pain too. A tickling sensation that had started off by my left thigh was now a raging fire consuming my insides. It helped me regain my movement and I began to fight against the strong presence that oppressed my will. Gray was by himself, with the beast, and I couldn't just leave him alone. I fought with renewed courage and finally, when my strength began to fail, I freed myself from its shackles.

I saw him battling, falling, attacking, and sweating from effort. Gray was tiring; when had I fallen unconscious? I rose carefully from the ground, ignoring the protests of my body, and made my way towards the battle. I heard myself calling forward Scorpio; believing his powerful sand storm could both injure and distance the beast. He started complaining about interrupting his date with Aquarius but he stopped once he took a look at me. I had no time to wonder why, or rather, I didn't have the head at the moment.

Immediately he struck the beast, but unfortunately it didn't injure him in the slightest, only sending him a couple of feet back. We would need more power if we wanted to have a chance at fleeing with our lives; in our state, we could not subdue it, we needed time to regroup and rest. I felt myself yell at Gray to attack at the same time with Scorpio in order to combine the attacks and flee. Gray must have heard since he joined Scorpio in the following attack. As soon as he released the magic he came towards me and picked me up. He began to run towards the house; the thumps of his feet hitting the ground driving spikes through my head. I could feel his sweat poor down my leg, but it felt too thick to be sweat. I could see his mouth moving, but I didn't register anything he said. By the time we reached the door, I had already passed out into confusing dreams that weren't my own.

The next time I woke up three days had passed since the attack. When I tried to get up, I was met with a wave of pain that came from my left thigh. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I ripped the wool blanket off of me. For some long moments I stared at it, unable to process the damage through my mind. I had been bitten by it; a large chunk of my left thigh was gone. I felt the panic start to swell up inside, but I quickly suppressed my scream. It wasn't that bad…I tried to convince myself that it had only taken a small bite compare to its large form. That sweat that I had felt had not been Gray's, it had been my own blood; pouring from the large gateway the beast had made.

The thought of the beast digesting a part of my body horrified me. I wanted to throw up in disgust, but in that moment Gray entered the room with a tray of warm food. His eyes widened in surprise and relief when he saw me awake, but narrowed in sorrow as he saw my wound and expression. Without saying a word he closed the door and placed the tray down on a small table. He then came towards me, taking his time as if he was scared to go near me. My heart was beating too fast that it caused me pain, but I refused to show it in case it caused Gray to worry.

Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I croaked, "Gray…"

My voice cracked due to its lack of use, but rather than be embarrassed, all I wanted was a hug from him. Just this once I wanted to be comforted, then I would stop hindering the mission and begin to work harder. Just this once I wanted to tell him that…Tell him what?..

"I-I…" I began, not really knowing what I was going to say

He looked at me with such tender eyes, that I stopped talking, mesmerized by the way his eyes shone. Carefully, he placed arms around me and held me tight. The soft feel of his jacket caressed my face, while I drank in his sweet scent. I closed my arms around him, pulling him closer. All I wanted was to stay that way forever, to have his full attention on me and just me for that one moment.

"Lucy, I'm…" He started

"No..shhh." I stopped him from apologizing

There was no need since it wasn't his fault. Instead, I tightened my hold on him. The words were so simple; so easy to say, but yet I couldn't say them. The fear of rejection had taken hold of my heart. We stayed in the embrace for ages, but neither of us wanted to let go. He was the first to let go, but I held on.

"Lucy…" He said, gently

"No, just a bit longer. I don't want to stay alone." I mumbled into his clothes

"It's late. You need to rest." He said

"Please, just this once. Please just stay with me tonight." I whispered meeting his eyes

He looked away, and groaned, "Lucy, you can't say things like that. Especially to a man like me."

"I trust you." I said

"That's not it. I'm a man; you can't just say something like that. I…" He said, still avoiding eye contact

"Gray." I pleaded

Sighing, he crawled into my bed, careful to avoid my wrapped up injury. I adjusted my position in order to fit into his arms, my leg protested slightly, but I ignored it since I just wanted to be spoiled this one time. All memory of the food forgotten, as we fell asleep; warm dreams filling me as I slept with his arm draped around my waist.

I didn't wake up until a couple of days later; I had gotten a fever during the night and it had not worn off until a day ago. My leg was much better than before and I could now walk as well sleep on it. I was amazed to find most of the injury healed, but according to woman villager, I had been given a remedy known to them. I could now take a bath since my wound was just a scab and I desperately needed one. As I bathed, I felt my sore muscles relax and the memories of the other night when I made Gray sleep next to me. Heat flushed my cheeks a rosy pink as I remembered the heat of his arms around my waist and shoulders.

I scrubbed a week's worth of dirtiness furiously as I tried to erase his touch. I needed to focus on the mission not on his touch, his scent, his eyes… I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts away, but I couldn't. This time I didn't try to deny it as it floated into my mind; I was truly in love with him. Falling in love with him more and more, until the day came when I could no longer hold it in and I told him of my feelings.

I smiled at my thoughts; here I was thinking of love when there was a danger out there that we needed to stop. I couldn't focus on love now, but if I didn't tell him soon then I would not be able to pay attention to the mission at all. I finished bathing and I dressed into an extra pair of pajamas I had brought. I had been recuperating all day; almost like rehabilitation. I quickly made my way back to our room and began to think on how I would say it. Should I say it bluntly or in a roundabout way? The thought of telling him made me feel like I was a young girl again waiting to open her presents on Christmas day.

I giggled at the thought and entered the room to find him there already. I stopped in my tracks, how was I going to say it?!

He looked up and smiled, "Yo, you're looking better now."

"Excuse me for being bedridden and unconscious for a week." I glared at him, trying to hide my nervousness

"I should have cleaned you up myself, including bathing." He smirked

"Erza would have beaten you." I said matter-of-factly

He laughed and made his way to his bed. This was the perfect chance. I could tell him now, but… My body reacted faster than my mind; I was hugging him from behind before I could even finish my thought.

He stiffened, "W-what's wrong?"

Gulping, I said, "Gray, I-I ...like you…"

TO BE CONTINUED [Please read below, thanks! :D]

**Readers:** CLIFF HANGER AGAIN?! BURN THE AUTHOR! *Gathers a mob and pitch forks*

**Author:** :P It's my story. I do what I want. *hides* I'm just kidding. I will upload the next part tomorrow or later today (depends on whether I have time to type) since I wrote this at 2 AM, and I just couldn't stop myself from sharing this part of the story... Please don't be upset about the cliffhanger I promise I will upload the next part ASAP. I just really needed sleep.

**Kass Time**: First off, **THANK YOU** for all the reviews!3 Sorry about the cliffhanger you guys, but writers have lives and sometimes their lives are actually busy..(Usually I have no life..Lol...) I hope that it being a long chapter will satisfy you enough so that you aren't too upset that I left it on a cliffhanger. This chapter took me about 2-3 hours, but you know, I'm just a slow writer who likes to dwell in her story and watch it go on in her head. Okay, I know most of my chapters are short, and I want to apologize for that. As I said before, I'm starting to get busier so typing time has reduced. Sometimes I can't think of how to continue it/what should happen next, so I barely even touch the stories, so I usually end up with a page. I think I update pretty fast (then again it's my own conceited opinion) so if they're short please don't mind them too much since I'll probably upload another one in a day or so. Also, during the weekends I probably won't upload in order to spend the weekend working on a long chapter like I did this time (which means it'll be updated on Monday). I'll mention this again for any new readers, I like to upload what little I have in order to not have you guys waiting too long. Basically, (I like to ramble on and on) I just want to say that please don't expect long chapters during the week. I'll try my best to make them longer for you guys, but it all depends on time and creativity. :D Also, thank you for reading thus far. For that you get a sticker! *gives out stickers* Until next time! XD

**If you're going to write a review for this chapter could you please answer this question:**

"Would you prefer long chapters(3-5 Microsoft Word Pages) but wait a week to a week and a half for it, or short chapters ( 1 Microsoft Word Page) and wait a day or two (since their uploaded each day or every other day)?

Thanks! I want to hear your thoughts on this question in order to give the most satisfaction to my readers. :D


	5. Chapter 5

"I like you…"

The words seemed to ring around the room, never quite fading in the silence that had come over the room. I still held onto Gray's powerful waist; heart pounding. The courage that I previously had was slowly dribbling away; I was desperately trying to hold on to the little amount that was left. Gray had not moved, nor had he spoken for what seemed an eternity to me. I was starting to consider the possibility of turning the situation into one of my 'jokes', although I never really made jokes like that…it would be too out of character for me, and he would not believe it.

"Hey Gray…It would help if you said something…" I whispered, thinking out loud

"Lucy...I-I…," He started, "I really can't say it so easily. Lucy, I'm not like Loke who can say things like 'let's get marry' with no trouble, or like Natsu who can make you smile with ease…I'm just…I have issues…I mean, I can't really promise you anything…"

Releasing my grip on him, I moved in front of him, "What are you trying to say?"

He avoided my eyes, tilting his head, causing his dark hair to cover his eyes.

The courage came rushing back, and I took ahold of his face, "What are YOU trying to say?"

"Damn," He muttered, "I really am no good with words when it comes to this…"

"Wha—"

His lips smothered my sentence before it was even able to begin. The soft texture of his lips were surprising, I'd expected them to feel…I lost all sense of reality as we stood there. It was only him and me…

GRAY'S POINT OF VIEW

When she said the three words I thought I would never hear everything went blank. It was if my mind had stopped working only that her voice echoed in my head, again and again. I didn't realize that I had kept quiet for a long time, but even when I heard her complain I didn't know how to say it. How could I say that I liked her too? The words were there, but I wasn't so confident…What is there to lack confidence in if she had already confessed to me? I didn't know, but it was always like this when I was around her.

I had wanted to tell her since the first night that I liked her, even more so when we camped out by the tree, but in the end my confidence wavered. It wasn't so easy saying 'I like you' to someone you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. Especially if you believed that they liked another person…I had thought she liked Natsu. I was so sure of it since they were always together. When we were paired up for this mission I immediately thought this could be my chance to tell her, or even make her fall for me. It wasn't so easy doing, as it was thinking of it.

All those insecurities I felt were alien to me, and I felt weak for not being able to act like I usually did. Was this because I had finally fallen in love? I didn't know, but it didn't matter anymore. All my worries melted away when I kissed her full lips. They were so sweet that I kissed them slowly, not wanting it to end. The need to have her then was great, but so was my desire to treasure her. As I drew her closer, I felt how terribly small she was compared to me. Compare to me she was fragile and I was frightened I would break such a beautiful thing. Yet I still held her close, because no matter what I wasn't letting her go again.

I pulled back, any more of this and I wouldn't be able to resist myself, but Lucy kissed me again. She wasn't going to let me go either, and that made me smile as I kissed her over and over again.

LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW

The feelings bursting through my body were indescribable. I wanted more though and it seemed as though Gray wanted to treasure me, but I knew if I pushed he would comply. I began to close the small distance between us until only our bodies were touching

With our lips melting together, he gently pushed me onto the bed. This moment was ours, and just for this one night we could pretend as though we were just a normal couple.

(*O*)/

That morning I woke up embraced in Gray's arms. It was so warm I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay that way forever, but I knew I had a job to do.

"Gray…" I whispered, touching his face

He remained motionless; only his chest moving in a steady rhythm.

"I know you're awake, Gray." I said, poking his cheek

A shadow of a smirk flickered across his features as he pretended to be asleep.

"Gray!" I exclaimed

He had strengthened his grip around me so that we would be even closer.

"I don't want to let you go; just a few more minutes." He mumbled

"Okay." I smiled

We stayed in each other's arms for another half an hour, enjoying each other's company in silence. I felt disappointed when we got up, but I figured we would have plenty of time to be together. We hurried to get ready since we had already missed breakfast, and we couldn't waste any more daylight. We trained in a small clearing that was just far enough from the village, but not so far that we wouldn't be able to rush back in case the beast came. The way we were at the moment was not enough to kill the beast, whatever it was.

Although we were both alert for any signs, nothing happened that day. The villagers were still frightened even with us around. It wasn't a surprised since we had gotten beaten badly by the beast once. We assured them we weren't going to let that happen again; it was a one-time thing. Days passed by with no sign of the beast. We were still training, trying to become stronger in order to defeat it, and during the night we would sleep next to each other. I found myself treasuring every moment, and I began to feel frightened. Something was going to happen, I could feel it…

Eight days. That was all. We just had eight days full of peace. On the ninth day it began and it ended.

To be continued in Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

Author's note: It's been a long time, hasn't it? Two weeks? I am so sorry. I was busy, and with my terrible luck, I lost the flash drive I had saved the story on, so I lost the chapter I had typed up for you guys. Basically I made you guys wait two weeks for nothing…): I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It took me so long because I had writer's block and so within those two weeks I completed the story(slow progress)… I had to re-type it, and let me just say that this version is better. It truly is. The story will end in the next chapter! Excited? Not really…Okay I understand.(: Thanks for reading! (I feel really bad that I made you guys wait two weeks…Dx)


	6. Chapter 6

I felt closed in. My limbs wouldn't respond. I struggled to breathe.

"Lucy! Hang on!" I hear him yell

A sudden intake of oxygen shocks me back into reality. I feel the tears run down my face. A terrible sadness weighs my heart, and I begin to cry harder. Gray holds me; silently supporting me. His show of affection only makes me sadder and I cry with renewed force. At some point I fall asleep and I wake up before Gray.

I lay there, watching him sleep. I trace his jawline with my eyes until I feel him stir. His eyelids flicker and I quickly shut my eyes. He stays silent for a moment, the laughs,

"You know, you're a horrible actress."

I punch his chest without opening my eyes, and say nothing.

"You're a horrible girlfriend..." He teases, but it causes me to blink in surprise

"Gotcha." He smirks as he kisses me

I struggle, angry at him, but he refuses to let me go. I bite his lip, and I taste his blood in my mouth.

"Ouch!" He pulls back

I grab a change of clothes and head to the bathroom. I smile as he clambers after me. Gray wasn't the only one who could tease.

"You better not come in!"

He came in, "If my girlfriend teases me, it's only natural to respond to her teases."

"What…?" I feigned ignorance

"It's easier if I show you." He pushed me against the wall

His kiss was rough, causing ripples of emotion to burst through my body. I clawed at his back, drawing him closer. He breaks our contact for a moment to close the door. I felt uneasy before but as Gray held me, I forgot about it.

**HOURS LATER; Gray's Point of View; Location: In the Forest**

I knew Lucy felt it. She felt wary and scared, but she didn't know why. I could see the worry in her eyes but I couldn't tell her yet. If I did she would stop me; she would sacrifice herself in order to save me, but I wouldn't let that happen. I barely had any time with her, but I knew how much she loved me. I loved her so much it pained me to think of parting, but...

"Gray!" She exclaimed

"What is it?" I ran towards her

I stopped short when I saw her kneeling beside a small child. She turned to look at me, her eyes full of tears. I rush towards them and confirm my suspicions; the child is Nai. He's unconscious, but unharmed otherwise.

"He's barely breathing. I can't feel any magical power radiating from him." Lucy murmurs

"Let's get him to the village's healer." I say, kissing her forehead

"Oka—" she screams

I feel myself hit the side of the tree; my mind spinning. I can hear Lucy's distant screams, but they aren't full of fear but of concern. Knowing what I must do, I waste no time. I realized after the first battle what the "beast" truly was. It was a monster from one of Zeref's books. Which monster…? I didn't know, but I knew that this monster couldn't be beaten. At least not at my current level, but I couldn't allow it to continue to run free while I became stronger. The monster's incredible strength was not because it had a huge amount of magical power but because it was able to suck the magic from others. It was like a leech.

I knew Lucy would suffer, but I hoped she would forgive me. It was selfish of me to think she would still love me after leaving her…

**LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I knew it would happen. I dreamed of it, but I had forgotten. Gray was doing it again. He was always ready to sacrifice himself. I hated him at that moment. I hated his selfishness. I hated everything about him. Didn't he think we would be able to overcome this? Even though I hated him I was still crying as he used ice-shell. I couldn't do anything. Gray had imprisoned me in an ice jail, but even though I broke it down I wouldn't make it in time… I could only run towards his fading figure. I kept yelling; telling him to stop, to not do this, that I loved him. I yelled at him saying that it was unfair, but he smiled sadly as if he knew.

I ran faster but I couldn't get closer to him. It seemed as though the distance grew with each step I took. My legs were burning and my lungs were on fire, but I kept going. I couldn't let him go, not yet. We barely had gotten any time together. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair…

"I love you, Lucy…Smile next to someone else for me…" He smiled, while a tear slid down his cracked cheek

I screamed one last time, "I LOVE YOU GRAY! Please…don't…," the last words barely audible as he finally vanished

I collapse onto the ground, and stared at where Gray had been just moments before. A cold realization washed over me; Gray was no longer there. He was gone. He was gone…gone…

Gone….gone…

**GRAY'S POINT OF VIEW**

_I watched, unable to comfort her as she cried. I began to cry along with her. I couldn't stay by her side anymore…at least not physically…_

**NATSU'S POINT OF VIEW**

We found her in the clearing, clutching something small in her delicate hands. We had rushed out here when we received word from Gray. We were too late. She was still crying when I went to towards the ice. No, it wasn't ice…It was Gray. I was furious. Gray had promised. He said he would protect her! In anger, I punched him. I know it wouldn't break but he would understand how angry I was.

"How's Nai?" She whispered

Erza, who had been hugging her, wiped some tears away and said, "He's going to fine."

"That's good." She sniffed, slowly getting up

I looked at her, wanting to embrace her but knowing it wasn't okay. I couldn't take advantage of the situation. We all had just lost a treasured friend…

"Let's go." She said taking one last look at the ice

"Erza and I are going to move the ice to a secure location." I said

"No!"

Her strong reaction surprised me, "Why?"

"The ice is unable to be melted or broken. Leave it where it is. If you move it, it's like you're taking _him_ away from where he—from the last place he was whole."

I noticed how she avoided saying Gray's name and any words related to death. I looked at Erza, and she nodded. I complied; I really didn't want to move him either. There was an empty space in me now…I wanted to cry along with Lucy, but I couldn't. I had to be strong for her and for him...

_**EPILOGUE**_

**YEARS LATER**

_**Three figures dropped flowers by the gleaming tower of ice. One taller than the other two slowly walked them out of the clearing. One figure, with a mop of black hair, turned back. The figure's eyes lingered on the ice that was supposed to be his father. He smiled brightly hoping his father would see his smile and feel happy too.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE END!**

And there is the end to this story. At least it ended in written form.(; Thanks for all the support and waiting patiently!^^ I apologize for any grammatical errors and the plot. This was my first fanfic! Yay!(: Working hard on the second one^^ Sorry the plot kinda stunk but I'll get better~! Thank you for the reviews as well. One last hurrah for **GRAYLU** Shippers! Wooo! If you have any questions or complaints make sure you send them to me(:

I think I'll stick to short stories while I'm in school. D: Well, thanks again and hopefully we meet in the future

Disclaimer: None of the characters of Fairy Tail belong to me. This is a work of fiction(although we still wish for Graylu to happen)

BWUAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YA I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT A HAPPY ENDING. (;

~Kass


End file.
